


With Friends Like These

by Magin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Sort Of, Sadstuck Sort Of, what even?..., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magin/pseuds/Magin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's normal everyday ordeals with his friends online. He starts to think of how his friends really think of him. Also, alternate ending because I couldn't just keep it like that so it is slight GamTav in the other ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first one shot I have ever made and anything I have ever really written and published online so hopefully it isn't too bad. Also, sorry that Karkat doesn't really say much, that my Gamzee and probably the other characters are out of character and that I used some examples from actual MSPA. >.> Hope you like it!

You sit in towards the face of front of the light box or husktop which you use to type to your friends when you aren’t off out listening to the ocean and drink that sicknasty fizzy Faygo. Speaking of which, sitting on the side of your skinny limber body is a bottle of that elixir. You take it in your long slender hand and open that motherfucker as you hear the miraculous fizz pop up in your ear you smile slightly and take a big gulp. The fizz and pops run down your throat, tickling its sweet way down as you put the cap back on and set it up on the floor next to you. A few fingernails that are sharp as your fangs scratch at your messy scrag as you look forward back to your husktop.

There’s your brother typing to you. You had to scroll up in the message box to see what you had typed to him first all off. He always has his letter all big like that, maybe it’s because he thinks you don’t pay attention to what he’s saying, but you always do. Your mind wanders off to the sound of a creak in your room from the wind before your mirthful ears hear a beep and you move your gaze back to the husktop.

 

CG: GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK??

CG: I’M ENDING THIS BECAUSE YOU AREN’T EVEN THERE.

TC: Yo bRoThEr, I’M HeRe.

carcinoGeneticest [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricous [TC]

 

Well he probably just didn’t get your message back in time. You always were sort of on the slow side of typing with all of the wicked letters you produce.

Not long after the silence that fills your large room and the sound of the sea escaping through an open window you haven’t closed yet you get another ping. This time it’s that one troll brother.

 

 

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CT: D --> What sort of highblood are you if you don’t recognize the hemospectrum

CT: D --> It is only one of the most important things our race has and yet you still sit there trying to e%plain your miracles to ones who don’t care

TC: WeLl tHaT’S CoOl bRoThEr. I DoN’T ExPeCt eVeRyOnE BeInG AbLe aT DoWn aNd uNdErStAnD My rElIgIoN.

CT: D--> You will cease this intolerable act at once

TC: WhAa nOw? HoW Is wHaT GoInG Up aNd hApPeN?

CT: D--> Because as I always tell you, it is a disgrace to befall upon such a higherblood with your to%in ingesting ways

TC: WeLl aLrIgHt tHeN. i’lL StOp fOr a bRoThEr.

CT:D-->  will you really?

TC: Of mOtHeRfUcKiNg cOuRsE. yOu bRoThErS AlL LoOk fOr aFtEr yOuR FrIeNdS. bUt uP To tHaT PoInT YoU HaVe gOt nO OnE ElSe tO LoOk yOu uP AfTeR. YoU DoN’T Up aNd jUsT GeT ThE GuMpTiOn tO StOp sHiT. fUcK MaN, tHaNkS FoR TeLlInG Me oF My wAyS.

CT: D--> Well, yes of course

CT: D--> You’re the enemy so I shouldn’t continue talking of these matters with you

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] 

 

 

Again, you decide to get away from the husktop as you laugh off what was said to you. He always up and motherfucking tells you the shit you do wrong and how you’re a highblood. What kind of noise must be going on against his thinkpan? You decide to leave this alone as you walk over to the window and you smell the salty harsh smell of the sea. You still haven’t seen anything. Well motherfucker, you got to be happy about this Faygo up and over in the corner calling your name. You take the freshest of the fresh elixir with you as you make your way down your hive to make yourself another sopor slime pie.

 

~                   ~                    ~

 

You have wound up waking up somewhere near your recupracoon which you have pulled up so it’s at its top instead of on its side. Easier to get the motherfucking sacred shit that way anywho. You lick up the green slime from your fingers and you stand up most unsteadily. You make your way through to the large empty room with your husktop and you see that it’s flashing and then there is another bing. You plop your chill ass down and you look at the messages being sent to you.

 

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

GC: H3Y G4MZ33 YOU SHOULD COM3 PL4Y 4 G4MM3333 W1TH M3

GC: 1’M ONLY 4SK1NG B3C4US3 YOUR N4M3 1S L1K3 G4M3 G3T 1T?? >:]

GC: 1 KN3W YOU WOULDNT

TC: WhOa tHeRe, SoRrY WaSn’t eVeN SeEiNg wHaT ThIs wAs bEiNg tYpEd dOwN At.

GC: WH4T??

TC: ThAt sHiT SoUnDs mOtHeRfUcKiNg sTrIcT LiKe mIrAcLeS.

GC:  DO3SN’T WH4T 1 S41D TO YOUR STR4NG3 PURPL3 SC3NT BOTH3R YOU???

TC: WhY ShOuLd tHaT BoThEr a bRoThEr? I’Ve hEaRd oF OtHeR ThInGs tO DoWn aND Be uPsEt aBoUt.

GC: R1GGHHHTTT

GC: W3LL HOW’S TH4T STUP1D SYRUP OF YOURS T4ST3 TO YOU??

TC: MoThEr fUcKiNg aMaZiNg.

TC: WhY DoN’T YoU Go aSk kArKaT To pLaY ThAt gAmE WiTh yOu? I KnOw hE’Ll pLaY ThAt mIrAcUlOuS GaMe wItH YoU.

GC: NOOOO

GC: C4N YOU 1M4G1N3 HOW 1T WOULD B3 TO PL4Y W1TH TH4T CR4B??

GC: G4MZ?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

 

 

That was a very strange motherfucking conversation about a wicked game. You know Karkat wouldn’t mind playing so you’re just glad Terezi and Karkat can play together and have a wicked time. You glance at the time out your window and you hear the slight waves hitting rocks down under you. There is another bottle of Faygo you must have gotten while you were flying with your sopor slime. This is opened and you take another swig of the miracles as you feel them run down your dry throat and you feel a slight tug of happiness from the sick pops and fizzle in your stomach.

The thoughts of darkness start to invade your thinkpan and it’s too late before you can reach for a sopor slime pie tin. You start thinking of goatdad and how he left you. You see the rough, ridic waves crashing about as you see his body go underwater and that is your last mental picture of him. All of your friends talk of how their lusii is annoying, takes care of them and comforts them or how they feel overly pressured by them. You don’t get this feeling and you haven’t ever really, in your entire life. You’ve been on your own. As you start to think of your friends you hear and see their words come up flashing about you.

CG: GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK??

CT: D--> Because as I always tell you, it is a disgrace to befall upon such a higherblood

GC: 1’M ONLY 4SK1NG B3C4US3 YOUR N4M3 1S L1K3 G4M3

A frown appears upon your lips as you feel like you can’t do anything about these thoughts. These are your brothers though. The closest trolls who pester you and talk to you. They seem to put up with you and your miraculous ways of processing motherfucking ideas. They will take care of you and make sure you are taken care of just like you have always done for them. These troll brothers of yours haven’t subjected you to loneliness, not that goatdad has either, but he just hasn’t come back to check on your strict ass self yet. They all just get busy and by the time you get around to being able to go around and see that they have typed messages to you; they must be talking to other trolls at the same time. Brothers get busy with other motherfucking wicked ideas and moves about.

 

                ~                         ~                          ~    

 

Faygo bottles are building up in the room now along with empty or nearly empty sopor slime pie tins. You roll over in your sleep and you hear a loud HONK next to your ear that causes you to jump with slight numbed fright. Shit brother, what motherfucking time is being going off now? The window is filled with the two lights of your to mirthful moons and you smile at the purple and green colors.  Your thinkpan starts to move your legs as you move across the room and you grab your husktop and Faygo. You maneuver casually for your towering height without stepping on a horn. You are pleased as a motherfucker by this as you have a loud smile on your face as you head up to outside where your beach be at.

You set all of your wicked items down as you sit cross legged on the sandy surface. You smell all of the righteous smells and hear the sicknasty waves beat through the ferocious rocks to your side. Just this sound alone relaxes every muscle in your body and you even feel a slight hum escape your voice tube. You suddenly notice you can’t see anything but you open your eyes and you see the vast ocean about you. There are black smudges in your mind creeping up and as you try to drown the brothers down with Faygo, you notice they don’t abscond. You feel all of the cold nasty eyes bearing down your low-temperatured highblood skin and you feel a slight tug on your blood pumper.

All of this is suddenly haulted as you hear a bing noise go off in your thinkpan silencing those riotous dark fingers reaching.

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CA: i need to talk about fef i don’t think she evven knowws i exist after she started hanging out wwith sol

CA: the only reason wwhy i’m telling you this is because kar wwon’t answwer me

TC: YeAh sOmEtHiNg aBoUt a sTrIcT GaMe tErEzI HaD WaS HoOkInG Up wItH ThE BrOtHeR.

CA: i just can’t help but feel it’s all my fault

TC: WeLl fUcK, yOu jUsT HaVe aT WaIt aNd sEe i jUsT KnOw sOmE KiNd oF BiTcHtItS HaPpEnInG Is gOiNg tO CoMe yOuR WaY.

CA: are you talking about your FUCKING religion again stop talking about that IT ISN’T EVVEN REAL

TC: A BrOtHeR CaN BeLiEvE In wHaTeVeR MiRaClEs hE WaNtS To bElIeVe oN.

CA: oh i kneww you wwouldn’t be any help wwhatsoevver

TC: JuSt cHiLl mOtHeR fUcK OuT AnD LiStEn tO ThE HaRsH WaVeS

CA: that is the last thing i wwill be doing thanks for nothing

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

 

That motherfucking conversation goes just like every fucking conversation you have goes. Shit, what does all of this up and fucking mean anyways? You ignore the way people up and say shit to you and when you try to respond in what you feel is best they get ridic and leave your ass. There is a need to have a whimsical talk with someone with all of the bad vibes floating high above you. Just as you start to get them sickening feeling with those rough claws after you, a grey face lights up in your thinkpan.

 

You feel like you want to start at pestering you best brother who always listens to you. This brother makes you feel so motherfucking wicked and mirthful. You cannot possibly fathom or motherfuckin explain this miraculous feeling your body always gets as you type to him.

 

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

TA: HoNk wHaT Is oN WiTh mY WiCkEd bRoThEr?

You typed this on with your slender fingers as you get a slight smile to play upon your lips and you don’t have to wait very long for a reply from this miraculous little troll.

AT: hI, nOTHING MUCH JUST YOU KNOW, sORTING MY FIDUSPAWN CARDS,

TC: ThAt iS StRiCt aS ShIt :O)

AT: }:o) yEAH, iT IS JUST MY FAVORITE GAME,

TC: HaHaHa lItTlE MoThEr fUcKeR YoU ToOk mY NoSe.

AT: yOU JUST HAVE TO PUT THE CIRCLE AFTER THE DOTS, aND OF COURSE DON’T FORGET THE BRACKET FOR MY HORNS HEHE,

TC: HoNkHoNkHoNkHoNk :O)

TC: ShIt bRoThEr hAvE TrOlLs mIrThFuL ThAn aNy oThEr bEiNg dOiNg aLl tImE.

AT: wELL, mAYBE I CAN TURN UP MY BEATS TO WICKED WHILE I MOVE THE GAUGE OF SICK FIRES TO STRICT, wE CAN HAVE AN EPIC RAP OFF,

TC: HeLl yEaH MoThEr fUcKeR StArT OfF Us nOw.

 

 

You both then proceed to have one of the worst rap-offs in the history of paradox space.

 

 

AT: oOOH THAT WAS SO SICK,

AT: i THINK I’LL NEED HEARING AIDS NOW, aS WELL, bECAUSE MY LEGS AREN’T THE ONLY THINGS THAT AREN’T WORKING NOW,

TC: OoHh sHiT BrOtHeR CoUlDn’t hAvE BeEn tHaT RiDiC. yOu wErE ThE OnE FlYiNg fUcKiNg hIgH WiTh yOuR SlAm. HoNk hOnK HoNk hOnK HoNk hOnK. nOtHiNg bUt hOnKs hErE.

AT: HONK

TC: DaAaAaAmMmMnNn!!!!! ShIt wAs sAcReD. aHaHaHaHa.

TC: I FeEl sO MiRtHfUl wItH YoU BrOtHeR. wE ArE TwO TiGhT As mOtHeR FuCkErS CaN Be.

AT:  yEAH FRIENDLY RAP OFFS AND OVERALL CONVERSATION WITH YOU IS ALWAYS A PLEASANT THING,

TC: ThEn yOu cOuLd cOmE OvEr aT My hIvE AnD ChIlL WiTh tHiS MoThEr fUcKeR.

TC: HaVe sOmE PiE I’Ll mAkE FrEsH At yOu tIgHt bRoThEr.

TC: AnD MaYbE MaKe oUt a lItTlE.

AT: aH UM,

TC: ;o)

AT:,

AT:,

 

You stare at the screen as you no longer see your tight rap brother typing back at you. Your thoughts start to wonder about as you feel your smile fade and you stand up and walk down the crazy ass stairs to your beach. You sit there with your long legs crossed and think about what you said to him. Nothing really fucking crazy, just telling a brother how another feels for them. He hasn’t said anything back to you that you can remember. He has left you alone as well. All the motherfuckers leave you. You wait for someone to message you and when they get across to typing to your mirthful husktop they have nothing good to day. You have waited for your miracle to come and there it was with Tavros. He was the one you felt at chill with. He felt chill with you and even enjoyed typing and slamming sick fires with you. He even took your nose. Why did he just all the sudden stop talking to you?

All of these things were going around in your head and you couldn’t help but feel truly alone at this point. Those “friends” of yours really hardly ever talked to you and never visited. They only talked to you when it was something they wanted and if you initiated the conversation they didn’t last long as they would get bored of you. Tavros was the only troll who wasn’t that way and now you scared him away too. Goatdad wasn’t going to come back. You knew that and it finally hit you as the long fingers of blackness started to crawl around your vision. You didn’t give a damn what happened anymore.  No one was your true friend and you had no one to turn to anymore.

You sit at your beach looking at the waves and how the miraculous sounds keep hitting the sharp rocks. The thought of how everyone has treated you with negative emotions and annoyance sinks in your thinkpan. You don’t have your sopor slime or Faygo with you. You just watch the waves beat against the rocks and listen to the sick sound.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending because I couldn't keep it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Alternate Ending:

 

~             ~            ~

 

By the time your eyes open up you're still sitting on the beach and your face is in the sand. You sit up lazily as you feel dizzy from sitting up too fast. You stand up more slowly as you frown thinking that goatdad won’t be returning just like the trolls you thought were your friends. You make your way back up to you hive and enter the kitchen and you start making a few sopor slime pies as your feeling of numbness and flying high in the night sky has started to wane down. You feel a prick in your mind, saying, go check your husktop just in case Tavros has responded to you. Reluctantly you push this away as you await for your pies to get done cooling.

These are eaten in silence as you set them off to the side and make your way up to the top area of your hive. You notice there is a flashing going on in your room and you rush over to your husktop. You press a button to bring up your message client and you see that you have a few messages. Pressing the button on the screen you open up the window and see this:

 

AT: i WOULD LIKE TO COME OVER TO YOUR PLACE AND CHILL SOMETIME, wHEN YOUR NOT BUSY, oF COURSE,

AT: aND MAYBE WE CAN WATCH MOVIES,

AT: oR PLAY FIDUSPAWN,

AT: eRRM,

AT: sORRY FOR ALL OF THE MESSAGES,

AT: oH YEAH AND ONE MORE THING,

AT: i WOULDN’T MIND MAKING OUT WITH YOU,

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

 

 

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: tHANKS FOR ALWAYS RAPPING WITH ME AND JUST ACCEPTING ME,

AT: <3

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

 

 

Well shit looks like you better message this little mother fucker back and see when he can go up and roll down to your place. No fuck that shit, you’ll go and get him and roll him here yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Now to go back to regular English as I have a paper to edit and turn in today. XD


End file.
